Smart appliances with an embedded Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) reader can provide intelligent information by reading RFID tags on items that interact with the smart appliance. For example, smart appliance refrigerators read RFID tags on food items in the refrigerators, track the expiration dates associated with the items, the temperature the food was maintained at, and the movement of those items in and out of the refrigerators. Smart appliance washing machines read the RFID tags of clothing items placed in the washer, and can use that information to suggest the proper washing cycle based on the garment care instructions for those items. Smart appliances can also provide real time assistance and localization services to customers regarding smart appliance usage, diagnosing problems, etc. However, existing localization services cannot cover all circumstances. Therefore, it would be helpful to enhance the smart appliance conditioning features with cognitive localization that can detect and provide localization services when new circumstances are encountered.